Love, Late in Life
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: Wilkes and Nanny visit Wilkes' twin brother Jack and his new wife Rose right after the end of Eloise At Christmastime. Can the other couples fast paced relationship rub off on the timid Nanny and Wilkes?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

My dear friend Menley suggested I post this today, Valentine's Day... And since I had hoped to have it done for Christmas, I guess it was long past time to finish it and publish.

This is an "Eloise at Christmastime" and "A Very Merry Daughter of the Bride" crossover. This is a three part story. Very short, for me. It takes place a few days after both movies end, which would make it shortly after Christmas. (it is not the 1950's in this fic). Enjoy and Please review!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the above mentioned movies or their characters and do not profit from this work of fiction.

LOVE, LATE IN LIFE

Part 1

"Oh my word!", Nanny said as she and Wilkes made their way up the walk of Wilkes' brother Jack's home, "This place is like a manson!"

"Yes. Jack has done very well in business", Wilkes replied, taking Nanny's hand.

She looked down at her hand in his. He had never held her hand before.

"The walk is a bit, er, icy", Wilkes stated, seeing her eye their linked fingers. The walk was not icy at all however, and Nanny smiled knowing he had merely wanted to hold her hand.

The front door opened as they walked up the large front steps.

"Merry Christmas!", Jack exclaimed, embracing first his brother and then Nanny.

"Aoww, it is good, good, good to see you Jack", Nanny said, with a smile.

"I don't suppose my brother here has made an honest woman of you yet Nanny?"

"Jack, please...", Wilkes said, turning red.

"I know, I know... Just friends. That is what you told me when I visited last Spring and again last Summer... But I just can't believe that! I have seen the way you two look at one another and..."

"Actually, er, Nan and I have... Well, just recently, began dating", Wilkes said, sheepishly.

Jack raised his eyebrows in reply, "I see... Well, good for you! It's about time! Now, we had set up two bedrooms for you, but if you would prefer to share a..."

"Two is brilliant! Just brilliant. Thank you", Wilkes said quickly.

"If you say so... Was the trip alright? How are you both feeling? Tired, hungry?"

"We're fine, fine, fine. The drive was very comfortable, and we stopped for lunch for sure, sure, sure", Nanny assured him.

"How about you? How are you old chap? A married man now, well, again", Wilkes asked, slapping his brother on the back.

"I'm wonderful! ...and you are about to find out why! I'm telling you... I have used the word love before, but I never knew the meaning before Rosie. Come in and meet her! It's cold out here"

"Of course, of course... I, er, do apologize for not making it to the wedding", Wilkes said, following Jack and Nanny into the house.

"That is alright. It was short notice"

"Indeed it was", Wilkes replied, just as Rose entered the foyer.

"Oh, you're here!", Rose said, "Jack had not said... Oh! Oh my word! You're twins!"

"Yes... I did tell you that didn't I?", Jack asked.

"No, no. I am sure I would have remembered that... My goodness! Your identical!", Rose said in her deep voice, which Jack found most sultry.

"Yes, most identical twins are", Jack said sarcastically.

Rose swatted his arm playfully, "How are we going to tell you two apart?"

"He has a mustache", Jack pointed out, "So just look to our lips if in doubt... Of course normally when you look to my lips it is because you wish for a kiss... And so it may cause some confusion there. I hope you don't mind receiving more kisses then usual", Jack said playfully, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"As if that were possible", Rose replied, kissing him.

Nanny and Wilkes both raised their eyebrows as Jack and Rose kissed quite passionately right in front of them. Nanny looked away when she realized Jack's hand was resting on his wife's bottom.

"They seem quite, er, affectionate", Wilkes whispered, having caught Nanny's eye.

Nanny nodded in reply, smiling just a bit. She found their open display of affection quite sweet actually, but it also made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry!", Rose said breathlessly, when they finally broke apart.

"Newlyweds", Jack reasoned, resting his hand on her hip, "Now, what were we talking about?"

"How to tell, tell, tell you two apart... The mustache", Nanny pointed out.

"Yes", Rose replied, giving her husband a mischievous look.

"I have an English accent as well...", Wilkes pointed out quickly, before Jack and Rose could have at it again, "We were raised separately you see. Jack by our mother and myself by our father, on different continents"

"It's like that movie... The Parent Trap", Nanny pointed out.

"Yes, yes it is!", Rose replied, "I love those Disney movies from the 60's. Bed knobs and Broomsticks, The Parent Trap, Mary Poppins..."

"Aoww yes, me too. For sure, sure, sure. I am Nanny by the way", Nanny said, offering Rose her hand.

"So good to meet you! And you too Wilkes, of course. Let me take your things. Why don't you settle in the living room and get comfortable. I made some drinks. I'll bring them right in"

"Thank you. That's very kind", Wilkes replied, as Rose took Nanny and Wilkes coats. Jack took their luggage upstairs and Nanny and Wilkes made their way into the living room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You were married after only 'aving known one another for two, two, two weeks?", Nanny asked, as they all chatted over dinner.

"Wilkes didn't tell you that?", Jack asked, "That's right. I only had to know my Rosie for a day to know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her"

"Aoww... 'ow sweet", Nanny replied, telling herself not to be saddened by the fact that it had taken Wilkes close to a year to even ask her to have a proper dinner date.

"How about you two?", Rose asked, "Jack says you have just started dating?"

"Yes. Well... Officially. We have been... Companions for most of this year, however our first real, er, you know... date was the day after Christmas", Wilkes explained.

"Just a few days ago then", Rose said to Nanny.

"Yes, Nanny said, blushing, "My employer is home for a couple of weeks and so I 'ave been given my vacation time. We 'ave gone out twice, on... dates, in the last few days"

" Then, of course, I was coming here for a week and things were going so well between us... In addition to her having vacation time and so Nanny accompanied me", Wilkes explained.

"I see. How nice. Well, good luck to you both. May I ask what transpired, that made you finally have a proper date?", Rose replied.

"Things changed for us on Christmas Eve", Wilkes explained, "After Nanny kissed me"

Nanny flushed, at the mention of this.

"Oh!", Wilkes said, realizing he had embarrassed her, "Just on the cheek"

"That's it ?", Jack asked.

"Well... We were in public, but I did see her to her suite that night and we, er, you know, kissed again. On the lips"

It was true that Wilkes had kissed her twice on the lips this week. Once after each of their two dates. They had been nice, although not very passionate kisses. Nanny could not help but fell like they were capable, if not so timid, of so much more.

"Are you sure you don't want to share a room tonight?", Jack asked.

"Jack!", Rose scolded, "Not everyone moves as fast as we did"

"No, but they are the other extreme. They've been crazy about each other for months and months... And it took them that long to have a simple kiss!"

"That is their choice!", Rose replied.

Jack exhaled, looking to Wilkes and Nanny, "She is right. I'm sorry. I just don't understand it, but it is none of my business"

"Well, it is not as if I had not wanted to date Nanny. You know. Properly. Before now. The time was just all wrong it seemed. She is a live-in nanny you see and while we were able to arrange to watch television together or have a cup of tea, well that was about all"

"That's too bad Nanny. Are you close to retirement?", Rose asked.

"Aoww... Well...", Nanny began.

"Nanny is very fond of Eloise, the child she cares for. I don't believe she would want to leave her", Wilkes explained, patting Nanny's hand.

"I see", Rose said smiling, but feeling a little sad for the other couple.

"That's not exactly the case, case, case actually", Nanny replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"How so?", Wilkes asked, surprised.

"I adore Eloise for sure, sure, sure... But to tell you the truth I feel I am getting a bit old to be chasing after a child that age"

"You're not old! You look great!", Rose said, waving her hand.

"Aoww... Thank you, I do look better out of my uniform", Nanny said, looking down at her black dress.

Wilkes looked at her as well. Yes. She was always beautiful, but that uniform held her back. He drew his attention away from Nanny's lovely curves and back to the conversation at hand, which he was quite interested in.

"Are you saying you WOULD like to retire?", Wilkes asked.

"Of course I would! I adore Eloise, as I said, and I would always be a part of her life for sure, sure, sure... But..."

"This is wonderful!", Wilkes said, dropping his fork and taking Nanny's hand, "I did not realize that you planned to retire soon Nanny. How wonderful! Think of all the time we will be able to spend together"

Nanny smiled at him in reply, "That is sweet love, and yes, I would love, love, love that Willie, but I 'ave to work right now"

"Why?", Wilkes asked, innocently.

"Well, I do 'ave bills Wilkes... And if I left my job I would 'ave to pay rent somewhere as well"

"Oh, of course! Excuse my blunder", Wilkes replied, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine, fine, fine love", she said with a smile. It was not his fault. He had always been wealthy. It would not come naturally to him to think of such things.

"However...", Wilkes said, laying down his fork, as everyone looked on, "It would not be an issue... If... If you lived with me"

"LIVED with you?", Nanny asked. Shocked.

"Yes. I do have a guest room. Until things progress to the point where... Well, you know, if we get to the point where we may like to, er, share a room"

Nanny flushed. She would love to share a room with him, a bed with him, a life with him... But what would people say? She knew unmarried people lived together these days, but she was old fashioned.

"What would people say?", Nanny asked quietly, placing her own fork down.

"Listen, we're going to get dessert ready in the kitchen", Jack said, standing.

"Yes", Rose added, standing as well, "We will let you two have a chat and we'll be back in a little bit"

The other couple cleared the dining room, leaving Nanny and Wilkes.

"We certainly cleared the room", Wilkes said with a little laugh.

"Yes", Nanny replied, blushing and looking down at her hands.

They were both silent for a while, before Wilkes picked up her hands with his and nudged her chin up to look at him.

"I don't care what people think", he said, kissing her hand.

"Oh... Well, I...", she said, feeling her heart flutter out of control, "Wilkes, I appreciate your wanting to take care of me for sure, sure, sure... But that is not a good enough reason for us to live together"

"Perhaps not, but it is not the only reason of course. I care very much for you Nanny. You must know that"

"I do Love", she replied with a smile, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.

"I want our relationship to develop. I want it to grow... Very much so!"

"Oh! Wilkes, so do I!"

"I don't see how it can, however, in your present situation"

"It is difficult", Nanny admitted.

"If you retired and lived with me we could begin to really get to know one another"

"Yes. That is true... But"

"Not to mention that I hate seeing you so tired at the end of each day. It takes to much energy to keep up with that child. I know you are capable. I certainly could not do it, but I believe you would be so much better off retired and seeing her casually"

"Of course I agree. 'owever..."

"You are not ready for such a step. I understand. It is early"

"Well... I am not sure. Can I think, think, think about it?"

"Of course you can! Certainly. You should!"

"Alright. I will then. For sure, sure, sure"

TO BE CONT...


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Late in Life

Part 2

Nanny lay in bed that night, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the master bedroom behind her. They certainly could be quieter for Lord's sake! Of course they were newly weds though, and Nanny felt happy for them. Still, this was an awkward situation. She felt like she was listening to a much too private moment. Finally they became so loud that even the pillows Nanny was holding over her ears did not drown out the sounds of the other couples lovemaking.

Not being able to stand it any longer, she fetched her robe from the bedpost and left the guest room en rout for the kitchen, where she would wait it out.

"Nanny, what a pleasant surprise", Wilkes said as she entered, from his seat at the kitchen table, "I, er, couldn't sleep"

"Oh yes, me too", she said, "A bit too..."

"Noisy?", Wilkes offered, as he rounded the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Well... Yes. Thank you", she said, sitting, "I am 'appy for them of course"

"Of course! As am I. They are just... Well, they are a just a bit more affectionate then I am used to"

"You can say that again", Nanny replied, and they both laughed.

"Let me get you some cookies and milk", Wilkes said, as he busiest himself in the kitchen.

"Oh. Well, alright. Thank you"

"My brother is very different from me", Wilkes said, as he prepared Nanny's midnight snack, his own already on the table.

"Yes. I noticed"

"I am far more shy"

"For sure, sure, sure"

Wilkes laid the plate of cookies and glass of milk in front of her, and hesitated before saying, "It is not that I do not want to be more, you know, affectionate with you. I just... Have trouble"

"Aoww, it's alright Wilkes! Everyone is different"

"Yes, but I do wish that I was more easily able to, well, show you. How I feel, that is"

Nanny nodded, about to speak. She found his shy nature endearing, which she was going to tell him. Before she could say anything however, Wilkes bent down suddenly and covered her lips with his. It was awkward at first. They had never kissed each other, other then brief closed mouth kisses on the lips or cheek. This was different.

Nanny stood up, thinking it may help their clumsiness, and indeed it did. She opened her mouth just slightly and was delighted when he claimed it eagerly. They relaxed a bit, as their kissing continued. It felt more natural now. They ran their hands over one another's backs, wrapped up in one another's arms. The kiss finally broke, only because they both needed some air.

"Oh my!", Nanny said, her face a mere inch away from his, "I knew, knew, knew we were capable of passionate embraces Willie"

"Indeed we are", Wilkes replied with a smile. He ran his thumb down her cheek and across her lip. His smile faded, as he looked at her mouth.

Nanny's heart rate sped up as she braced to be kissed, really kissed, again, but he did not kiss her. Instead he spoke.

"I love you", he said, as sincerely as he had ever said anything in his life.

Nanny's mouth fell open just a bit. Before she could reply the kitchen door swung open and in walked Jack.

"What's going on here?", he asked with a grin, as Nanny and Wilkes were still in one another's arms.

"We were...", Wilkes began, braking away from Nanny, "Just saying goodnight"

"Yes, yes, yes. Goodnight Wilkes", Nanny said, her eyes locking with his.

"Good night Nan", Wilkes said, as Nanny retreated from the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I hope you two don't mind us dragging you to the mall, but we desperately need news pans", Rose said to Wilkes and Nanny as the four of them navigated the busy shopping mall.

"No. It's fine, fine, fine. I love to window shop any'ow", Nanny replied, contently holding on to Wilkes' arm as they walked.

"I am still not sure what is wrong with my old pans", Jack confessed, "But she is the boss now"

"Oh really!", Rose said, placing her hands on her hips playfully and stopping in front of the home goods store.

"Not that I am complaining", Jack added, wrapping his arms around her, "You can boss me around any day"

"Yes, well... Let's get our pans Romeo", she said, giving him a little kiss and braking free, "Nanny, Wilkes, you do not have to come in if you would rather look around somewhere else. We may be a while... And looking at cookware may not be all that exciting"

"Especially not on their vacation", Jack added.

"Oh, well... I, er, did see a golf specialty shop a while back. I would not mind taking a look in there, if you are up to it Nanny"

"Sure, sure, sure. Where ever you like Love"

"Alright then. We will see you two at lunch time. How is that?", Rose asked.

"Yes. There is a nice little place in the food court that makes the best deli sandwiches. It's right next to the fudge shop. We'll meet you there in a couple hours. How's that?", Jack asked.

"Sounds brilliant to me", Wilkes replied.

Nanny nodded her agreement as well, and soon the two couples parted on their respective ways.

"Nanny?", Wilkes asked, as they had been walking along for a few minutes, "I was hoping that we may have an opportunity to talk"

"Of course Wilkes. What, what, what about?", Nanny asked nervously. She wondered if this concerned him telling her he loved her the previous evening.

"Well, about us. You know..."

"Alright", Nanny replied, stopping in front of a bench.

"Shall we sit?", Wilkes offered.

"Oh yes. Let's", Nanny replied, taking a seat.

Wilkes sat beside her on the bench and took her hand. Nanny looked down at her hand in his and blushed, before looking up to his face and smiling.

He stroked his thumb over her palm as he began, "I wanted to talk about what I said last night. I wanted to, er, well... assure you that it was not said in, you know, the heat of the moment"

"It was, was, wasn't?", Nanny asked, having feared just that.

"Oh no. I meant it and I have, well... felt this way for some time"

Nanny smiled at him, "I wish you 'ad told me sooner"

"As do I", Wilked admitted.

"I am so glad you 'ad the courage to tell me last night though. And... I must admit. I do feel... the same for you"

"You do? Really and truly?", Wilkes asked, an excited smile on his face.

"Oh yes, yes, yes Wilkes. I...", Nanny paused to look around. She saw that no one was paying any attention to them and so she continued, "I love you Wilkes"

"Oh!", Wilkes relied, breathlessly, "And I love you Nanny!"

They smiled at one another, and both moved in for a tame little kiss... Or at least that was the plan, but feeling her lips on his and knowing that she returned his love fueled him enough to make him a bit more daring in this very public place. He angled his head and kissed her properly, letting his tongue glide over hers. Nanny felt the most wonderful sensations shoot through her body, but came to her senses and gently placed her hands on his chest a moment later. He slowly released her, giving her a lovely smile that made her heart melt.

"My beautiful Nan", he said, kissing her hand.

She ran her hand down his cheek, and exhaled slowly. Completely happy. He moved closer to her and casually wrapped his arm behind her waist, his hand resting on her hip. They looked in front of them, to where children were gathering in front of a vending machine which dispensed tiny plastic toys.

Two boys looked excitedly over their little plastic parachute men, which had just been dispensed. While a little girl fretted that nothing had come out of the machine she had deposited her money into. The boys walked away, tossing their new toys up in the air, as the little girls lip quivered.

"Oh dear", Wilkes said, releasing Nanny's hand and taking the few steps necessary to reach the child. He bent down beside her, resting his hands on his knees and peering at the machine.

"It did not give a toy now did it?", he asked her.

The little girl shook her head, "I wanted the pretty purple ring"

"I see. I see", Wilkes said, standing and pulling a quarter from his pocket, "How about we try again?"

Nanny smiled watching him. He was so good with children. Wilkes deposited the quarter then and let the little girl turn the dial. A little plastic ball popped out, holding a tin ring inside.

"There we are", Wilkes said happily, but the little girl peered into the clear plastic ball with a disappointed look on her face.

"Er, what is the matter?"

"This one's a heart. I wanted the kitty"

"Oh. I see", Wilkes said, digging in his pocket and finding another quarter, "Well, it seems I have one more quarter. How about we try one more time? Even if you don't get the kitty. You'll have two prizes. Won't that be nice?"

The little girl nodded, a smile on her face. Once again Wilkes deposited the quarter and once again the little girl turned the dial. This time when the ball popped out, the little girl grabbed it and her eyes lit up.

"I got it! I got it! It's the kitty cat. See"

"Oh yes. How nice. Well, why don't you take this one too", he said handing her the heart ring.

"No thanks. I just want this one. I have to go find my brothers now. Thank you!", the little girl said skipping away.

Wilkes looked to Nanny and shrugged.

She smiled back at him, "That was awfully sweet of you Love! I adore seeing you interact with children. You are wonderful with them. For sure, sure, sure"

"Tosh, tosh. Everything I know you have taught me. YOU are the one who is wonderful! Now then, I have a gift for you...", Wilkes said, holding up the plastic ball.

"Oh! You shouldn't have!", Nanny teased.

"Well... I was feeling a bit impetuous", Wilkes said with a laugh.

Nanny laughed in return as he took the few steps it took to return to her. He squeezed the ball to release the ring, and the top popped off into the air and under the bench where Nanny sat.

"Oh dear", Wilkes said, as he got down on his knees to reach under the bench to retrieve it.

"Aoww, leave it Wilkes. I don't want you 'urting yourself. They'll get it when they sweep up"

"Tosh, tosh. I have it", Wilkes said, pulling his hand back out from under the bench and resting on his knees.

"Do you need 'elp getting back up?", Nanny asked, trying not to laugh.

"Certainly not. Just give me a moment

to admire this fine craftsmanship", he teased, as he placed the plastic container beside him and examined the cheap little toy ring.

"Is it good enough for me?", Nanny asked, still smiling and laughing.

Wilkes looked back at her with a smile, prepared to tease her again. However, something hit him then and his smile faded. He looked back down at the ring, "No. It is not"

"Aoww, I was just teasing Willie"

"I know, but the truth is it is not good enough", he said seriously, raising his head then to look at her, "But it would merely be temporary"

Nanny looked back at him, confused. He looked back down at the ring, before raising up one knee, but only one.

"You DO need 'elp getting up don't you?", Nanny asked with a little laugh, "Let me 'elp..."

"No, no. Please sit", Wilkes replied.

Nanny shrugged and sat back down.

"May I ask for your hand?", Wilkes asked seriously.

"Why of course kind Sir", Nanny replied, thinking he was still fooling around with the toy ring. She reached out her left hand with a playful smile. Her smile faded, however, when she saw how serious he was, "Are you alright Wilkes?"

"Yes. I am very well! Thinking very clearly and quite happy at this moment"

"Alright", Nanny said, thinking he was acting strangely.

"Nanny? May I have your hand?..."

"It's already reached out to you Love"

"In marriage?"

Nanny looked back at him with eyes wide open. Was he really asking? Really? Or was this part of the game?

"I am serious", he said, sensing her inner struggle, "I would like to marry you. I should have asked you a long time ago... I should have told you I loved you a long time ago as well... But I, er, well... I am finally doing it now"

"Oh my Lord!", Nanny whispered, more to herself then to him.

"Nanny, I love you. I want to take care of you, and share my life with you for the rest of my days"

"Oh! Wilkes... I..."

"I don't want to live without you any longer. Life could be so wonderful for us if we were together. Really together!"

"Aoww... But you are a knight! I... Well, I am a nanny"

"I am aware of that and frankly could absolutely care less. I am not a royal for heavens sakes! I was knighted for some good deeds and that is all... Even if I was a born knight... It wouldn't matter. Love matters! Finding your soul mate, that matters! Not money! Not status!"

"True", Nanny managed, not being able to speak all that well.

"Nanny, You are the most wonderful person I have ever know. I adore everything about you! You are the loveliest woman I have ever met. As well as the wittiest, wisest, sweetest, most generous. And frankly, I have never been more attracted to anyone. Your beautiful curvy figure is by far, to me, is most, er... enticing"

Nanny flushed, but did not look away.

"I love you Nanny. That will never change. Will you marry me?"

Nanny exhaled, "This is, so, so, so... Unexpected"

"Yes. It is... And I know we would have to settle what to do about Eloise, but we can work that out I am quite sure"

Nanny nodded. Looking down at her lap for a moment. She wanted to marry him so badly, but what if she disappointed him? She looked back up to his expectant, loving eyes and realized she was scared for no reason. He would never feel like she wasn't enough. She was enough, and he was as well. He was everything she had ever wanted.

"Yes", she said smoothing her skirt over her knees, and giving him a smile, "I will marry you Wilkes"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Late in Life

PART 3

"You're engaged?", Jack asked over their lunch table, "You have to be kidding me! When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago", Wilkes replied, tightening his grip on Nanny's hand, tracing her engagement ring with his thumb.

"Oh my Goodness! This is so exciting!", Rose said, getting up and stepping around the table to kiss them both.

"Congratulations!", Jack said, giving Wilkes a hand shake and a pat on the shoulder, before leaning over and kissing Nanny's cheek.

"We are quite excited about it", Wilkes said then, as they all sat back in their seats.

"Well, of course you are! Do you have a ring yet?", Rose asked.

"Two!", Nanny said with a laugh, "This is my original"

"It was rather spontaneous. I had actually not planned on proposing today. Things just seemed to, er, fall into place", Wilkes explained, as Nanny held up the tin ring on her right hand.

"Oh yes! This was just temporary... Though I do believe I will keep it forever"

"Show them the upgrade", Wilkes said to her. Proud to show off his beautiful fiancé's ring.

"Oh my Lord!", Rose said, as Nanny held up her left hand, "That is beautiful!"

"Wow, what a rock!", Jack added.

"Yes. This one is fit to grace her finger", Wilkes said, kissing her hand.

"Oh!", Nanny said, giving him a lovely smile before turning to the others, "We went right to the jewelry store after Wilkes proposed. 'e insisted"

"Yes. And we both liked this ring. It has a nice antique look to it. Don't you agree? We bought our wedding bands as well. So we are all set in that department"

"Perfect! Say, I just had a great idea. You should let Rosie help you plan the wedding. She is very good at it. Tell them Rosie!"

"Oh, well... I had a wedding planning business, but my daughter runs it now. I would be happy to help though. If you would like"

"Thank you. That's very kind, but, er...", Wilkes began.

"You would like to do it yourselves. That's fine. That's fine. I completely understand!", Rose assured them.

"No, no, no... We would love your 'elp Rose. We just may not 'ave time to plan much. You see we talked about it while we were picking out our rings, and we've decided that we'd like to be married as soon as possible", Nanny explained.

"Why waste time at our age", Wilkes added.

"Will you be getting married here ?", Rose asked, "Oh, that would be wonderful! We can go shopping for a dress this afternoon and I know a great bakery in town which could do a fantastic little cake, and if you'd like flowers we could arrange those today as well"

"As you can see she has not taken to you at all", Jack said to Nanny, teasing his wife.

Nanny laughed in reply, as Rose swatted Jack playfully.

"I 'ave taken to 'er as well and it would be fun, fun, fun to plan our wedding with you Rose, but there is one little problem with that, you see. The child I care for, Eloise... Well, she is in New York and I simply can not, not, not get married without 'er!"

"Let's fly to New York and do it there then", Jack suggested, "We're both retired now so that suits us just fine. Wouldn't that be fun Rosie? We have not had a honeymoon yet. We could get us the honeymoon suite at The Plaza hotel"

"Oh! That does sound good!", Rose replied to her husband.

Wilkes and Nanny watched them. It was very obvious from the look in their eyes that they wanted nothing more then to rip each others clothes off.

"Yes, well the decision is Nanny's. I am happy if you are sweetheart"

"Aoww, you called me sweet'eart!", Nanny replied, giving Wilkes a beautiful smile, "Let's do, do, do it!"

"Right. Brilliant!", Wilkes replied to her before turning to Rose, "Tell me Rose. How soon do you think we could arrange it"

"Oh, in a matter of days! There is some paperwork, but if you talk to the right person they can back date it. Leave it to me. We can do it this weekend I am quite sure. If that is your desire"

"Perfect!", Nanny said happily, "I will call Kay and Eloise and explain everything"

"Yes, and we could leave for New York tomorrow. That way we can plan most of it there", Rose added, "I know lots of people in every aspect of the business in New York so this will be a snap"

"Brilliant!", Wilkes said, "Er, Jack..."

"Yes? What can I do?"

"I was hoping you may like to be my best man, as it were"

"Of course!", Jack replied with a smile, "It would be an honor"

"Would you stand up for me as well?", Nanny asked Rose.

"Really? Oh! Well, I would be delighted! Thank you!"

Nanny smiled in reply and they all ate their lunches, excited for the week to come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you nervous?", Jack asked Wilkes as they stood at the alter.

"No, no", Wilkes replied, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Well... Perhaps a bit. I am glad we decided to get married at The Plaza however. I feel comfortable and at home here and I believe Nanny does as well"

"Relax. It's going to be a wonderful day", Jack replied, slapping Wilkes on the back as the music began.

After watching Eloise, and Rose descend the isle, their family and friends from The Plaza watched as Nanny appeared in the doorway. A brilliant smile on her face. She wore a

Pale blue long fitted gown. The silk loomed from behind the sides of her shoulders and crisscrossed over her bust, revealing the beautiful freckled skin of her shoulders and below her collar bone.

Wilkes' eyes rested on the small bouquet of white roses she held, before

allowing his eyes to look up to her beautiful face, finally taking her all in. She smiled back at him, seeing the tears in his eyes which matched her own.

"Absolutely beautiful", he said, as they took each other's hands at the alter.

Jack looked over to Rose and gave her a wink. She blushed and winked back, still basking in their own newly wedded state. That evening would be filled with joy and laughter, as Nanny and Wilkes celebrated their new marriage with their friends at their wedding reception. They would dance, eat, drink and laugh... And finally they would go upstairs to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So... Lunch tomorrow?", Jack asked as the couples parted at Jack and Rose's floor.

"Jack! Tomorrow's their first day of being married! Do you really think they want to spend it with us?"

"Aoww, It's alright. We...", Nanny began, but Wilkes interrupted her.

"Thank you Rose. Yes, perhaps the following day would be better", Wilkes said politely to his brother and sister-in-law, before turning to his wife of a mere few hours and smiling, as he squeezed her hand.

Nanny blushed in reply, squeezing back. She realized that he wished to be alone with her tomorrow and that would suit her just fine.

"Sounds good. We'll just have to, ah, entertain ourselves tomorrow. Isn't that right Rosie?", Jack said with a laugh, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind, and kissing her neck.

"Oh, Jack! Stop!", she replied, a smile on her face, but she made no move to stop him.

"Enjoy your day and we'll see you monday for tea in the palm court then", Wilkes replied.

"Sounds good. We're here for a few days... Plenty of time", Jack said, wanting to give his brother time alone with his wife... But not as much as he wanted time alone with his own.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather us stay at your place Wilkes and you two can take the honeymoon suite?", Rose asked, feeling guilty.

"No, no, no!", Nanny assured her, "You two enjoy. We'd rather spend our first night as 'uband and wife in our own suite any'ow"

"Alright then", Jack said, "Night you two. Rosie?"

"Yes?", she asked, waving to the others and turning to him.

"Last one in the hot tub is a rotten egg!", Jack said as he raced down the hall.

Rose yelped and took off behind him. The elevator doors closed and Wilkes and Nanny had a little chuckle.

"They certainly are in love", Nanny said.

"Yes", Wilkes replied, "I know how they feel", he said, smiling at her as they got off on their own floor.

They walked arm in arm down to Wilkes', now both of their, suite. Nanny stopped at Eloise's door, her former home. She kissed her fingers and placed them on the door before proceeding down to her new home.

"Are you alright?", Wilkes asked her, a bit concerned that she was taking being separated from Eloise hard.

"I'm fine, fine, fine Love. Better then fine! I'm the best I 'ave ever been for sure, sure, sure! I will see my little pet plenty! I'll live right 'ere down the 'all with you", Nanny said as they arrived at their suite.

"Yes, you will", Wilkes replied happily. He put the key in the lock then and opened the door. He stood there for a moment, and so Nanny pushed the door open, thinking he wanted her to go in first. He grabbed her waist as she proceeded however, and scooped her up into his arms.

"Oh!", Nanny yelped, surprised.

"You didn't think I was too old to carry you over the threshold did you?", he teased her as they stepped inside.

She smiled, closing and locking the door behind them, still in his arms.

"Are you planning on putting me down now?", Nanny asked with a giggle.

"No my lady. I was not"

Nanny laughed heartily at this, which caused Wilkes to do the same.

"Wilkes! You must put me down now. Before you 'urt your back Love"

"Just a bit longer? I'm enjoying it. Where would you like to go? I will take you there. Into the kitchenette for a snack? To the bathroom to freshen up? Into the bedroom to... Into the bedroom?"

Both of their cheeks went red at his last sentence, as they smiled at one another wistfully.

"Bathroom please", Nanny said, as he carried her to the master bath, passing through the bedroom on the way, and set her down, "I'll, er, freshen up in the other bathroom. Let me know if you need anything", he said giving her a little kiss and closing the door to give her some privacy.

Nanny sighed, thinking over the wonderful day they had enjoyed together, and more importantly, the fact that Wilkes was now her husband.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. She did feel pretty today. It was her wedding night! She went over to her bag of things and started primping herself for their night together. She was slightly nervous, but not terribly so. She adored Wilkes. She trusted him and knew tonight could be nothing but wonderful.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny laid in Wilkes' arms a few hours later, as he traced circles on her back. She ran her hand up and down his chest, marveling at how good his chest hair felt on her finger tips. Her ear rested just above his heart, where she felt its perfect steady beat.

"That was the most magnificent experience of my life", Wilkes said quietly, braking the silence that had come after their lovemaking. They couldn't have spoke earlier if they had wanted to. They had needed to catch their breaths.

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny replied. She was exhausted from the day, but blissfully happy. She turned in his arms to look him in the face then, "Thank you for everything Willie! I 'ad a perfect day. The wedding, the reception, the knowledge that I am now your wife, and our lovemaking just now... It was perfect. Divine, divine, divine"

"I had a wonderful day as well. I am so glad you were happy with the wedding and the reception. You looked breathtakingly beautiful my dear, as you walked down that isle towards me"

"And 'ow do I look now?", She teased.

"Oh! Well...", he said, as she pushed herself up to be face to face with him, "I must admit..."

"Yes?", she asked coyly, placing his hand on her breast.

He lifted the covers and took a peek, although he had just seen all of her for quite a while, "Yes... I must admit I like this outfit better"

She laughed deeply, which was only silenced when he kissed her passionately.

"I knew we would 'ave wonderful chemistry if we ever got to the point where we 'ad a physical relationship", she said when the kiss broke.

"Indeed... Wonderful chemistry", he said in a lusty voice, "I was slightly terrified you realize. That is to say... It had been such a long time, and I am so attracted to you... I was afraid it would end much too soon"

"You did a fine job my Love. You attended to my needs like the wonderful lover and 'usband I knew you would be"

He smiled at her, moving down to kiss her neck, "And... Er, how are your needs, you know, now? Because I would certainly be happy to attend to them once again. If that is your desire"

She smiled at his suggestion, as he continued to kiss her neck, "Well... It is rawther late, but seeing 'ow we don't 'ave to anywhere to be tomorrow...", she turned and met her lips with his.

They lost themselves in one another then, for the second time that night. Nanny slept better that night then she ever had in her life. Why wouldn't she? She finally had the one thing she had always wanted, a loving husband... Who also just happened to be her best friend and as it turned out a skillful lover. She had followed her heart and she was never looking back.

THE END


End file.
